The Baby of the Family
by UnpublishedNovelist
Summary: Sisfic. Dean and Sam have a younger sister, Ellie. They're still at school, Dean is 17, going on 18, Sam is 14, and Ellie is 12. John goes on regular hunting trips, and Dean looks after the younger two. Ellie doesn't know about their life... yet.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first of many chapters of the Winchesters life. Its a couple of weeks before Christmas, their Dad is on a hunt and has rented an apartment for them for the next month. Dean is 17, going on 18, Sam is 14 and Ellie is 12. Mary did die in a fire in the nursery, but it was on Ellie's 6 month birthday.**

**Oh and I'm probably going to change the name of the story, so if you want, leave a suggestion of what to rename it as a review :)**

* * *

The sky turned a deeper shade of blue. Ellie moved closer to her oldest brother, Dean.

"Come here" he said as he picked her up onto his knee. He knew she loved this, ever since she was a baby, when she was crying he would pick her up and hold her in his arms. She was 12 now, and although she felt she was too old to be sitting on his knee, he always held a certain level of comfort, something that no matter how old she got, she still enjoyed and even needed at times.

Warm tears slowly trickled down her face. Dean knew from past experiences how badly thunderstorms affected her, but all he could do was sit there, holding her. He would do anything to stop the storm, stop his baby sister's tears.

"Dean?" He heard a tiny voice say, breaking him from his thoughts.

"What's up, El?" He responded.

"Where's Sammy?" Shit. He'd forgotten about Sam, all the stuff his Dad taught him and he was still making rookie mistakes, he was going to pay one day! His eyes frantically darted around the room, looking for his pain in the ass, little brother.

"Over here Ellie, just working on some stuff for school" Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Sam's voice coming from behind the massive chair. He should have realised. They had been living here for the past 3 weeks, and the only time Sam spent away from that chair was when he had to pee or go to school.

"Dude, it's almost Christmas, lighten up!

"Come on man, when do we ever do anything special for Christmas?" Sam complained. "I mean, look at Ellie, she's 12 years old and never once had a proper Christmas"

"Hey, Dad tries. We might not get tons of presents and sit down like a proper family for dinner but he does his best." He said, while standing up into a defensive stance. Sam took this as a challenge.

"And how long is he going to be gone this time? Is he going to be back for Christmas? Or is this just going to be another year of disappointment?"

"Not now Sammy" Dean warned.

"Yeah? Or what?"

"Sam, drop it. That's an order!" He added.

"You're not Dad. You can't order me around!"

"Sammy, Dean, stop. Please." They both turned around and looked down at their baby sister, tears streaming down her face, practically begging them to stop fighting. Dean had never seen her this upset before, especially not because of a silly fight between himself and Sammy.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" He asked, with concern in his voice.

"I just don't want you two fighting" She responded, breaking eye contact with him. He shot Sam a look as if to say "Something's wrong" but Sam had already caught on.

"I'm sorry El, it's getting late, how about you get yourself to bed?" Sam offered. Dean took this as a hint to leave them alone in their room for a while, so Sam could talk to her, and find out what was wrong.

Ellie agreed, and walked with Sam to their room. He waited outside for her to get changed, then once she said it was okay, walked in and sat next to her on her bed.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" Sam didn't miss the fear in her eyes.

"I told you, I don't like you fighting"

"Ellie, you're my sister, I've grown up with you. Yeah you annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but I think I know you pretty damn well enough to know when you're lying!" She dropped her head.

"Ok, fine. There are these 2 girls at school, Emily and Laura. They keep making fun of me because I don't have the latest phone, or tons of nice clothes. But please, don't say anything to Dean"

"El, these girls. They're not hurting you are they?"

"No! No, really Sammy. They're just saying stuff, it's nothing. Please, just forget about it"

"Okay, I'll let it go, for now. But if it gets any worse, you have to tell me, okay?"

"Okay"

Sam got comfy on her bed, leaning against the headboard so she could rest her head on his chest and go to sleep. She felt her head move up and down with each breath he took, while he was slowly stroking her hair. She felt safe here, like nothing in the world could hurt her, because she had her big brothers looking after her.

Dean, after waiting for half an hour, started to worry; he hadn't heard anything for the past 10 minutes. He walked into the room to find Ellie and Sam, sound asleep, Sam's arms instinctively wrapped round Ellie's shoulder. A loving smile spread across his face upon seeing his brother and sister like this, part of him was jealous though, it should have been him there, making sure she was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I'd just like to thank samgirl19, Hicks07 and dottodot for reviewing the first chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this next one :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Skiving again Dean?" Sam said, half laughing.

"Look man, it's school, it's not like we need to know any of this in our line of work" Dean replied, glancing down at Ellie who seemed to be too absorbed in her ipod to pay attention to the conversation happening around her.

"Well maybe I don't want to stay in this 'line of work'. Maybe I want to do something better with my life" Sam said, harshly, before storming off.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean called, and ran after him. He hadn't gone far, and got stopped by a teacher on his way into school.

"Mr Winchester, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Miss" Sam said, dropping his head.

"Miss Jackson," Dean started, with a grin on his face "You look great. I'm sorry about Sam here, the little guy is in a bit of a mood, I'll sort him out though, thanks for your concern" He said while directing Sam back outside and to Ellie, who was now looking round a little lost. Miss Jackson was taken aback with Dean's forceful yet charming way of taking control. She knew she had better keep her eye on him.

"Ellie, sweetheart, I'll be waiting here for you after school to walk home, don't walk off without us, okay?" Dean told her.

"Sure Dean, have fun, I'll see you later" Ellie said, with a big smile on her face. Her eye's however said something different, and Dean picked up on this, but he had to deal with the problem at hand. "I'll talk to her later" He thought to himself.

"Now, Sammy, what the hell was that?" He said, while forcing Sam out of earshot of the people around them.

"Drop it Dean" Sam said, turning away from him.

"No, we're talking about this now." He looked at him directly in his eyes. "What's wrong with the family business?"

"I just don't want to do it. I've grown up having all this shoved in my face, I want to get away from it all!"

"Okay, but what was with the massive strop? I think you're a bit too old for temper tantrums, don't you?" Dean said, raising one eyebrow.

"Always making a joke, aren't you Dean. Look, I'm sorry man. I'm just fed up of being told what to do"

Dean sighed. He knew how Sam felt, but he also understood why John had to treat them like that, one mistake, just one and it could cost them their lives. He let Sam go off to class, and told him they would talk about it when their dad got back. Sam accepted this, and hurried off to catch up to some people he had befriended in the short space of time they had been there. "Poor kid" he thought to himself, "He's really got it tough, moving around all the time, trying to keep up with his studies."

Ellie strolled out of school, keeping a look out for Dean or Sam, she had her iPod earphones in so she couldn't hear things clearly. All of a sudden she felt someone drag on her sweatshirt. She couldn't get them off. They pushed her forward just in time for a girl in the year above to step in front and stop her falling.

"Thanks" She said to the girl.

"Oh no honey, I'm not here to help." The older girl said to her, before pushing her toward other girls that had formed a circle around Ellie.

"Stop it! Get off me." She begged.

"Aww, is little baby Ellie scared. Is little Ellie going to run home to her mummy?" Taunted one of the girls.

The tallest of the girls tripped her over, while the rest of them got closer and started kicking her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Dean by the gate.

"Dean! Help" She screamed.

"Who's Dean? Your boyfriend?" The girls laughed. "Oh wait, I forgot, who would want to go out with you? You're a dirty little tramp, and you don't belong at this school. You're not welcome here!"

Upon hearing his name, Dean broke out from his daydream about the girl from the corner shop, and his eye's scanned the playground. The school day had just ended and the full school had come pouring out of the main doors, so finding the voice that called his name was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Dean!" She screamed again, praying that he noticed her.

Dean started to panic. He realised it was his baby sisters voice, and she sounded scared. "Ellie? Ellie, where are you?" He shouted. "Come on Ellie, tell me where you are." He scanned the playground again while moving into the crowd.

"Ellie!" He spotted her laid on the floor, surrounded by a group of five or six girls, all about fourteen. He ran over to her as fast as he could, pushing people out of his way. All he could see was his baby getting kicked in, and he needed to save her.

Ellie was losing consciousness. She fought to stay awake, but the temptation of darkness was just too strong. One last blow to the head was all it took, and she was out cold.

"HEY! Who the fuck do you think you are?" He shouted at the girls around Ellie. All of their heads turned towards his voice.

"Shit!" Every one of them darted off in a different direction, Dean didn't care about where they went, he could deal with that later, his priority at the moment was Ellie. She was laid there, in a pool of blood oozing from the top of her head. "Son of a bitch!" He thought, "Too much blood, way too much blood"

Sam walked out of school to see the girls that had beaten up Ellie running out the school gates, and his eyes found Dean within seconds, darting over to Ellie. She looked dead. She was laid in her own blood. Sam grabbed his phone from his bag and quickly called 911 while dashing to see his sister.

"Sammy! Thank god!" Dean said under his breath when he saw Sam heading towards him. Sam had just put the phone down when Dean asked him, "You called 911?"

"Of course Dean, I'm not completely useless, what happened to her?

"Some girls. She couldn't defend herself. She shouted for me but I didn't get to her in time." Dean said in a rush. "It's all my fault Sammy!"

"Dean, hey, we can play the blame game later, we need to make sure she's okay" He said, looking Dean in the eyes.

At that moment an ambulance drove onto the school playground, and paramedics ran over to Sam and Dean. Dean explained what happened to the one in charge while Sam got into the ambulance waiting to go with Ellie.

"You're sure you can't take both of us with her?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry sir, you would just put her in more danger"

"Right. Sammy, you stay with her. I'll catch a lift from someone else. Make sure you stay with someone, and keep your phone switched on."

Miss Jackson had been observing what had gone on for the past 5 minutes. In that time she learned that Dean needed a lift to the hospital, and she was more than happy to give him a ride.

They arrived at the hospital not long after Sam and Ellie, Dean thanked Miss Jackson and told her if there was anything he could do in return just to give him a call, he hated being in debt to someone. He found Sam waiting at the entrance for him.

"Sammy. Where is she? Is she ok?" Dean questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know, they've stopped the bleeding but she's still unconscious. The paramedics can't find anything out until she's awake." He informed.

"I'm going to see her" Dean said, walking over to the desk.

"Anything I can do to help, sir?" Said the receptionist.

"Can you tell me what room Ellie Winchester is in, please?" He asked with obviously worried look on his face.

"Sure, hold on a second" She said before typing in her name. "Winchester, Winchester, Winchester… Here we go, Ellie Winchester, floor 6, room 28b"

"Thanks" Dean said while walking away.

Dean took a deep breath before he walked into Ellie's room, preparing himself for what lay beyond the door. He slowly opened it, and stepped in, with Sam in tow. The sight in front of him almost made him sick. His baby sister was lying there unconscious, hooked up to multiple machines measuring this and that.

"Ellie." Dean whispered. "Sammy, can you give me a minute please?"

"Sure Dean" Sam responded, with a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks" Dean said, as he returned a weak smile.

Once Sam had left the room, Ellie and Dean were alone.

"Ellie, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know, I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't get there in time, sorry I couldn't help you, hell, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I noticed the fear in your eyes before you went into school, but I decided to finish my argument with Sammy before asking you what was wrong. I should have spoken to you. Then none of this would have happened. Dad's not here, so I'm in charge. It's up to me to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you or Sammy, and I let him down, I let you down. I'm so, so sorry." Dean's eyes filled up with tears, which slowly leaked down his cheeks. "Baby, you gotta keep fighting, I know it's a lot for me of all people to ask, but you need to stay strong, I can't lose you like I lost mom. You know, you look just like her, even down to the colour and shape of your eyes. She would be so proud of you! Please, show her how strong you are and wake up Ellie. I need you in my life. You're the one who keeps me sane, keeps me from killing Sammy. I know I don't tell you this often, but I love you baby."

Ellie's eyelids twitched.

"That's right honey, come on, a little bit more, let me see those gorgeous brown eyes of yours. Keep fighting." They moved more this time, she looked like she was trying to open them. Dean stroked her hair to let her know everything was going to be ok.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. "Sammy, she's waking up"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a long time to post, I've got exams at school, and I've just had no inspiration. This chapter probably sucks, but I wasn't sure how to write it. How would people feel about seeing John in the next chapter?**

**Please review so I know which parts you like, and which you don't like.**

**Thank you + enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam waited outside his sister's room, he needed to tell John about what had happened with Ellie, but he didn't know how to do it. Somehow "Dad, you're 12 year old daughter has been beaten up by some kids at school and now she's in hospital" didn't really sound right.

"Sammy! Sammy she's waking up"

Sam heard Dean's call, and dived into Ellie's room just in time to see her open her eyes. The light burned her warm, brown eyes, while she struggled to keep them open.

"Ellie, thank god! Are you ok?" Sam said, rushing up to the bed.

"Dean? Sammy? Where am I?" She asked, looking confused.

"Don't worry El, you're in the hospital, but everything is going to be ok! Can you feel any pain?" Dean comforted.

"Oh, not much, the light is hurting my eyes, and my head feels like it's been crushed under a 5 ton rock, but you know, I feel awesome" she said not even trying to cover the sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, enough with the smart ass comments," Dean said, sternly. "Sammy, go get a doctor please, I need to know if she can come home."

Sam rolled his eyes at his siblings arguing. _Trust them to be fighting at a time like this._ Although secretly, it gave him a warm feeling inside because he knew things was going to be ok.

Ellie's eye's had finally adjusted to the light when a young female nurse came in to check her statistics. She had long, blonde hair which swayed as she walked; she was totally Dean's type. But much to Ellie's amazement, Dean didn't even look her way, he seemed too focused on finding out what was happening with herself than flirting with the nurse. Wow, he must really be worried about me. Then it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't have a clue why she was laid in a hospital bed with people worried about her, Dean even looked like he had been crying.

"Dean? Why exactly am I here? What happened?" She asked, cautiously.

Dean glanced up at the nurse, now feeling awkward. "Umm, we'll talk about it later El" He said.

"Okay, sure." She said, even more confused. Why wouldn't he talk about it with her? Was it really that bad? At that moment the nurse told everyone that the Doctor would come by in a minute to explain what the problem is.

Dean felt agitated. Every second that passed was another second he had to wait to find out what was wrong with his sister. If it was serious he would never forgive himself. As soon as the doctor walked in Dean was asking questions like there was no tomorrow. The doctor waited for him to finish, then kindly explained that Ellie had a mild concussion, and all she had to do was stay in bed for a few days, and take pain killers to ease any headaches she suffered from it.

* * *

"Dean?" Ellie shouted. "Can you bring me a drink and my iPod please?"

Dean, from the other room, shouted back "Sure El, just give me a minute"

Not wanting to keep her waiting Dean made her a drink and headed straight into her bedroom. She was still confused about the events that caused her to end up in hospital, so when Dean sat down beside her to take her temperature she asked him again.

"Ellie, I'm sorry." Dean said, suddenly changing moods. "There were some girls, and I don't know why but they had you on the floor, kicking the shit out of you. If I hadn't have got there when I did, well that just doesn't bear thinking about."

"Way to lay it on her easy, Dean" Sam said, from the doorway. "El, I thought you said these girls weren't hurting you?"

"They uhh, well… they pushed me around a bit the other day." She said, now wishing she has never even brought the subject up.

"I swear to god, they're lucky that they're girls. If it was a guy I'd rip his lungs out!" Dean said, getting more and more annoyed. "I mean, who the hell do they think they are? They are seriously going to regret the day they messed with a Winchester!"

"Dean, I know you're pissed, but come on, Ellie needs her rest, we can talk about this more in the morning."

"Hold on a second Sammy. You said you knew that some girls were bothering her. Why didn't you tell me?"

"She asked me not to. If I had known it was this serious I would have said something, or done something about it. I thought she had it under control"

"Guys, come one, enough with the arguing please, it's really hurting my head." Ellie said, trying to break up their fight.

Sam and Dean apologised to Ellie, and left her to sleep. They went into the other room and continued their argument.

"Dean, do you realise how important this is? She could have died! She needs to learn how to defend herself!"

"I know man, but how do we explain it?"Dean said, almost giving up. "She's bound to get suspicious, or what if she doesn't want to do it?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since Dad left for this demon gig you've been acting like nothing really matters. You seem to want to give up all the time."

"Dude. I'm fine" Dean stated, putting his guard up. "I'm fine." He said again, under Sam's glare.

"Dean, I've known you long enough to know when you're not okay!" Sam responded matter-of-factly. "Is it this whole deal with Dad? Him going off and leaving you to look after me and Ellie?"

Wow. The kid can read minds, Dean thought to himself. Maybe he didn't give him enough credit. Dean would never admit it, but Sam was always the brains of the family.

"Listen, I'm worried. All I can imagine is dad going off, hunting a demon, _the _demon. He'd do anything to kill that son of a bitch! He'd be willing to sacrifice himself, just for revenge, I'm sure of it. Then what'll happen to us? I mean, I've spent my full life looking up to that guy, following his every order, I'm not about to watch him sacrifice himself over something like that. And what would happen to you and Ellie? Ellie doesn't even know about what he does, how would we explain that to her? How could we tell her that demons, ghosts, vampires, even the damn apocalypse is real?"

"What?" Ellie said, standing behind Dean.

"Ellie? What are you doing up? I thought you were going to sleep?" Sam said, praying she didn't hear any of that.

"Dean forgot my iPod. I wanted to listen to some music while going to sleep. Now don't change the subject, what do you mean, demons, ghosts and vampires are real? That's all make believe, Dean, what's going on?"

"Listen, Ellie, there's some things you don't know. About dad, and the reason we move around so much." Dean started.

"Dean, no, we can't! She's too young."

"Too young? Sammy I knew when I was 9 years old. I wish there was some other way, but I have to stop lying to her."

"Lying about what, Dean?" Ellie asked, confused.

"About mom. El, you know when we told you she died in a house fire…"

Over the next two hours Dean and Sam carefully tried to explain years of lies to Ellie. All three of them shed their fair share of tears, despite Dean trying to hide his.

"So this demon? God, that sounds so weird! What did it want? Why did it come into my nursery?" Ellie asked, still trying to take in the fact that the supernatural was real.

"Honestly? We don't know. Dad's been hunting the son of a bitch down since he first found out about all of this." Dean said, apologetically.

"If it was in my room, above my bed, you don't think it was after me, do you?"

Sam shot Dean a look out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Dean felt awkward. They had spoken about this before, Dean, Sam and their Dad, and they all thought that it probably did have something to do with Ellie, as it happened to be on the night of her 6 month birthday.

"No, of course not. You was only a baby, it was nothing to do with you." Dean told her, with a forceful tone.

"But-" Sam cut her off.

"But nothing. Come on you, it's late, and the Doctors orders were to sleep, so off to bed. Night." Sam ended the conversation there, he knew if anyone was going to tell his baby sister about that night it would be his Dad.

"Night Sammy, night Dean"

"Night El, sleep well" Dean responded, giving Sam a look to say "_Thanks"_

Within half an hour, Sam headed up to bed as well, leaving Dean alone to his thoughts in the kitchen. _How am I supposed to tell Dad that she knows? I'm screwed. He's going to kill me. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that this has taken so long to post, to tell you the truth I haven't even attempted writing. I just can't find the inspiration. I want to do Nanowrimo, which for those who don't know is National Novel Writing Month, where you have to write an average novel (50'000 words) in 30 days, but if I continue like this, I won't even complete 2000 words :/**

**Now, I'd like to thank everyone who's read this, especially those who reviewed and added me to story alerts or favourites, you guys are the reason I keep writing.**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, but they were gaining on her, there was no way she could outrun them. She couldn't even see what was after her. All of a sudden she was thrown to the ground feeling an intense pain down her back. Blood was gushing out of each slash she endured.

* * *

Dean, after hearing the scream that ran down his spine, dived up out of the comfort of his warm bed onto the hard wooden floor, snapped on the lights, with his gun at the ready. Sam had done the same, ready to shoot anything that had harmed his sister.

Ellie sat up straight, panting. Sweat pouring down her fear stricken face. Dean ran over to her bed, and checking her over and asking what was the matter, once he had established there was nothing visibly wrong with her, he asked again why she was so distressed.

"Bad dream!" She spat out. Sam, still stood with his gun at the ready, carefully tucked it away and joined his siblings on Ellie's bed. "It felt so real, like the something was actually ripping me, limb from limb." A shiver ran down her spine.

"Hell hounds" Dean cursed under his breath. Glancing at the clock on the wall he realised it was still extremely late, and they all should be getting a decent night's sleep considering their dad would be home tomorrow which meant it was time to pack up and leave. Thank god!

He took Ellie to his own bed, put one arm round her shoulders and stroked her hair until she fell back to sleep. Dean had done this ever since she was a baby when she had nightmares, even when their dad was around, Ellie always went to him. He wasn't just her older brother, he was her best friend, the comfort she needed whenever she was upset, pretty much the only thing that kept her sane after moving around so many times, and he felt the same way about her, even if she doesn't know it. Dean, Sam and Ellie were as thick as thieves, but Ellie and Dean had always shared a certain bond, which held their unconditional love for each other.

* * *

Ellie awoke the next day to find a muscular arm wrapped round her waist, she tried to move it so she could get out of bed, but it only tightened the grip, Ellie found this as a good excuse to get more sleep, but just as she was drifting off again, Dean removed his arm, and stretched out.

"Come on, El, time to wake up" He groaned. Looking over at Sam's bed he saw his baby brother, deep in sleep… time for fun. "What do you say we go dive on Sammy?" He whispered to Ellie, she looked up and nodded at him. They got out of bed, as quietly as possible, and sneaked over to where Sam was sleeping. Reaching his bed, they were ready to dive on him when, from under the covers a voice said "Don't even think about it"

Dean and Ellie looked at each other.

"Dude! How did you even know what we were going to do?" Dean asked, with a look of pure confusion and defeat spread across his face.

"You do it every morning Dean!" Sam responded, rolling his eyes. "What time did Dad say he would be back?"

"About 7pm, which gives us the full day to do pretty much anything. You wanna hit the beach?"

Ellie loved the beach, and after her dream last night Dean wanted to cheer her up, even if it did mean having to go on so many different rides, build a city of sand castles and eating sand covered ice cream, it would all be worth it to see that gorgeous smile spread across his little sisters face. And hey, who's to say he can't check a few hot girls out in bikini's and get a few peoples numbers?

* * *

Rays of California sun shone down on Dean's already evenly tanned, perfectly sculpted abs while every girl within a 50 yard radius stared, almost drooling over him, normally he would love this kind of attention, however today was about cheering his little sister up. Sam was wearing surfer style shorts and a white t-shirt, it was obvious that he was too warm, but despite Dean trying to get him to take his shirt off and come in the ocean with him and Ellie, he just sat in the sun reading a book about Greek mythology and his shirt remained on, much to other 14 year olds disappointment. You could see from the tight t-shirt that he had a flawless 6 pack just like his older brother. Ellie, being only 12 and Dean's youngest sibling, wasn't allowed to go too far in the water, he knew what was out there and wasn't willing to let anything harm her. She still was having a blast though, even under Dean's strict supervision.

Through the course of the day Sam put his book down and dived into the water to join forces with his sister and dunk Dean, unfortunately for them Dean was fully trained in combat therefore wrestling with a 12 and 14 year old wasn't too hard for him, and he managed to fight back.

Together they played football, volleyball and even got round to a bit of surfing until Dean noticed Ellie's shoulders looking a bit red. Instantly he snapped out of "fun-loving, not a care in the world" Dean and back into "protective older brother" Dean.

"Wow I'm hungry! I could really do with a double cheeseburger, with large fries and extra onion rings, topped off with a large coke" Dean pictured this in his head, and had to stop himself drooling at the thought. "What about you guys?"

"YES!" Sam and Ellie yelled simultaneously.

That being decided, they headed off to the nearest McDonalds and ordered their food. Sam usually didn't go for foods like that, full of grease and salt, but today he made an exception, he'd just had an amazing day with the two most important people in his life, the only disappointing thing about it was soon enough they had to go back to the house they had been renting, pack up and leave with their dad. John and Sam's relationship was always rocky, especially after spending long hours in the Impala with him; they were both stubborn and irritable and never liked to be told they were wrong, so life sometimes was pretty hard for the people who had to deal with their outbursts.

The three Winchester children were talking about how good their food was when, unexpectedly, Ellie went quiet. Sam was the first to notice, then saw what she was looking at.

"Dean," Sam got his attention, and nodded over to where Ellie was staring. "It's the girls from school, I think the one in blue is called Ashley or something, they're in the year below me, but Ashley's boyfriend is Rick, the guy with the red shirt, is in my History class."

"You mean they're the people that put Ellie in hospital? Who the fuck do they think they are?" Dean said, his voice raising as he stood up.

"Dean! Sit down! They're 13 year old girls, you can't start anything with them, it's not right!" Sam said, forcefully.

"Yeah, well it's not right to kick someone's head in, but they still did that to our little sister, or did you forget that detail?"

"Listen, just because them girls are that spineless that they have to attack someone younger than themselves, while she's on her own with no defence" Sam shouted, turning round to scowl at them "doesn't mean you can go over there and have a go at them, you're 17 man, you should know that!"

At this point, one of the guys at the girls table noticed Sam shouting about them, he told the other guys on the table, and all 6 of them walked over to Sam and Dean's table.

"Got a problem, mate?" The taller one said to Sam,

"Not at –" Sam got cut off by Dean standing up and saying "Yeah, as a matter of fact, we do, your girlfriend over there attacked my little sister the other day at school! She could've died!" He yelled, pounded his fists down on the table, anger completely showing.

"Mate, you've got the wrong lass" Rick snickered.

"Let me straighten some things out, my name is Dean Winchester, I am not your 'mate' and you will stop referring to me as such, now my little sister ended up in hospital because of your dumbass girlfriend so I don't want any smart ass comments from you!" Dean grabbed Rick by the collar, and slammed him against the wall.

Rick laughed in his face, and his eyes turned black.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean whispered before being thrown to the other side of the room, hitting his head on the edge of a table. Sam stood in front of Ellie, and backed away slowly, he needed to get Ellie out of there, so he could help Dean, but who knew how many demons were around?

"Oh don't worry Sammy, I haven't forgotten about you" The demon said, turning to face Sam. "In fact, the girl behind your back is the reason we came, you see, we persuaded these young girls to get rid of your sister for us, although we didn't expect Dean to come to the rescue so soon. I should've known really, but what's done is done, all we can do now is look at the future. Give us Ellie, and we won't harm a single hair on your pretty little head"

Sam glanced over at Dean, just in time to drag Ellie down, and out of the way, while he shot the Demon with rock salt bullets. While 'Rick' was distracted, they darted out of McDonalds and luckily for them their house was only one block away, as soon as they got there Sam headed to the kitchen to grab the salt with Ellie, to cover every entrance, while Dean stood guard at the door. Once the salt was in place, they started formulating a plan to get rid of these sons-a-bitches.

* * *

**Authors note: I'm pretty sure I'm going to bring John into the story for the next Chapter, but I'm not sure when that will be.**

**Out of curiosity, what do you want to hear more of, Dean and Ellie or Sam and Ellie? Or do you want the brothers to be closer?**


	5. Chapter 5

I guess we're fighting then.

Sam and Dean couldn't think of a better plan. They used chalk to draw a devils trap under the rug in the middle of the room, and at some of the entrances, but there was at least six demons waiting to bust in, so they knew they had to have some kind of one on one battle with a few of them. They made bullets out of rock salt for the guns, and Dean had the knife that his Dad gave to him, he didn't know how, but apparently it could kill demons, and right now, that was good enough for him. They also had holy water, which Sam had bottled, ready to use. Ellie, being new to all of this panicked a little, but tried to keep calm as much as possible, she knew how serious this was, one wrong move and they would all have to pay for it with their lives. Sam taught her how to hold a gun, and told her to stay near either him or Dean at all times. He feared most for her, purely because she was the baby and it was their job to look after her.

They knew how badly this could turn out, but what other choice did they have. They tried calling their dad but nobody answered, they were alone on this one, Sam's first hunt without his dad.

Sam got into place behind the sofa, gun aimed for the door, ready to shoot anything that walked in, Dean made a gap in the salt, then took his position with Ellie at the other side of the room, still out of sight, but with a perfect view of the door, and Sam.

"And let the games begin" Dean muttered.

The door opened, revealing Rick, and his friends, every one of them with eyes as black as coal, slowly walking in. Dean had told his siblings not to shoot until they had passed the Devils trap, just in case that worked, and they could trap as many as possible.

There were a total of 6 demons, and before they knew it, 3 of them were trapped. Two headed in Sam direction, and only one towards Dean and Ellie, Dean took out the knife and easily stabbed the demon between his bottom two ribs on the right side. Sam was scared, he had two demons walking towards him and he knew the rock salt in his gun wouldn't even kill them.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, as he took a shot at the closest one. "I need backup"

Dean took two easy strides towards the one furthest away, a couple of punches to the gut, and a stab through the heart finished that one off, now the main one, the one closing in on Sam, who had no bullets left, and he'd left the Holy water across the other side of the room, it was all down to himself and Ellie, right now Sam was powerless. This demon seemed more powerful, it was the one possessing Rick, it knew Dean was coming up behind him, so he turned around and slammed Dean into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Sam backed away, keeping an eye on Ellie, he didn't know what she was doing but as long as the demon was focusing on him, and not her, she was safer.

"Now Sammy, we're not going to have any problems like last time are we? Because you know if we do, I'll have to rip that little head of yours off"

Ellie gulped, she needed to do something, her brothers were always there for her when she needed them, now it was her turn. She looked over at Dean, and saw he had dropped the knife only a few feet away from her, picking it up, she made her way silently towards the demon facing Sam, they had backed up into the kitchen now. Sam was obviously trying to find a way to defend himself. Only a few more feet to go and Ellie would be able to end it, send this demon straight back to where it belongs, in the fiery pits of Hell.

Sam had backed into the counter, he stretched his arm behind him, and reached the bottle of Holy water there, quickly after Sam throwing the water over him, Ellie stabbed him in the back.

"Well done El, you did it!" Sam congratulated. "Is Dean okay?"

"Should be, there was no blood"

When Dean woke up, Sam helped him up off the floor. He explained everything that went on, including the part where Ellie saved himself. Dean was still in hunter mode, and needed to finish the job before celebrating with the others.

"What do you suggest we do with these then?" Dean asked, signalling towards the remaining demons, still in the devils trap.

"I know an exorcism which should work, if not, call dad?"

"Sounds good, off you go"

"_Exorcizamus te,  
omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica potestas,  
omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
omnis legio, et secta diabolica,__  
__Ergo draco maledicte et sectio__  
__Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica__  
__Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus,  
audi nos._"

* * *

**Sorry this was only a short chapter, I just wanted to get it uploaded. I know I said I'd include John in this one but... what can I say, I didn't expect to be writing this at 4am! John will definitely be in the next one, the story can't move on until he comes home. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think, I'd love to know if you think it's good or not, and what areas I should improve on. **


End file.
